1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a transfer method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are proposed various bin picking techniques for picking, from a container, workpieces of the same shape, such as bolts, randomly stored (piled in an unarranged manner) in the container and handling the same. One of such techniques is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-128201.
According to this technique, information relating to three-dimensional positions and postures (three-dimensional information) of the workpieces in a container are detected prior to holding of workpieces. Further, a site of the workpieces to be held by a handling device is previously set, and a handling operation is carried out by detecting a workpiece to be held based on the obtained three-dimensional information.